Gara Gara Cewek Rework Version
by Zhitachi Shin
Summary: Pein yang jenuh mendengar kegajean dari para anggotanya memutuskan untuk menyuruh mereka pergi ke pasar malam di konoha. kelucuan serta kenistaan apa yang akan di alami oleh anggota akatsuki? (Rework Version dari cerita lama Zhitachi)


Hi, I'M BACK ! ! !

Setelah lama bertapa tidak nongol di dunia fanfict (Akatsuki : Antek-anteknya Hidan nih...). kali ini saya hanya memperbaiki semua cerita yang saya upload dari awal sampai sekarang. untuk lanjutan chapter dari beberapa cerita saya nanti akan dikabarkan melalui satu spesial chapter di cerita SAO.

Tanpa basa basi, cekidot! ! !.

 **present:**  
 **akatsuki,**  
 **GARA" cari cewe  
*REWORK***

 **DISCLAIMER: MASA SIH KISMI MOTO (dilempar bata ama om kishi) hehehe salah MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **SUMMARY: Apa jadinya kalo akatsuki mencari pacar di pasar malam konoha, gimana kekonyolan serta keasikan dari para anggota akatsuki nista ini?.**

rated:T+

genre: Humor, friendship, dll

 **ABAL2, GAJE, TIPO BANYAK YG BERTEBARAN, SEDIKIT ADEKAN YAOI (sedikit), ada adegan kekerasan pada author (?).**

pada suatu hari yang cerah nan jauh, tak ada hujan, badai, panas *kelamaan thor!*. Hiduplah makhluk yang tak kalah hebohnya dari makhluk purba *dikeroyok akatsuki rame-rame* yang bermotiv pakaian hitam+bercorak awan merah.

"bosen nih un, gak ada misi acara tivi jelek un" Kata seorang bergender ganda *dijatuhin C4 oleh Deidara*.

"sama senpai, Tobi anak baik juga bosen..." Kata anak autis terkenal *di mangekyou oleh Tobi*.

"siapa yang nanya elo bocah autis un" Kata Dei ngambek.

"uwwwaaa Dei senpai jahaaat ! ! !" Tobi nangis gak karuan dan parahnya lagi lantai baru aja bersih 2 jam yg lalu oleh Deidara.

"wooii berisik! Jadi gak konsen nih.." Kata si pria bok*p*an (ditindik oleh Pein).

"ah~, emang nih ganggu mulu, eemppssh...aw sakit bego" Kata Konan sambil mendesah langsung marah-marah gaje *Author : jangan-jangan..II Pein : hei lu pikiranmu mesum banget sih, liat nih gw lagi mijetin kaki Konan II Author : Oh~, kirain gitu-gituan..(Author dibekep pake kertas comberan sama Konan)*.

Back to the topik...

"diem lo, nih kukasih permen lolipop un" Kata Dei marah+ngambek, gimana gak ngambek coba, lantai baru dipel 2 jam lalu malah dibuat kotor oleh Tobi, ckckckkck.

"yeey.." Kata Tobi sambil goyang ngebor (?). Sebelum masuk semua permennya ke mulut (ceritanya topeng bagian mulut dah dibuka)

 **KATSU**

*DUAARR! ! !*.

Mulut tobi dah mirip sama Kakuzu, sementara di tempat lain...

*Kakuzu : hhuuuaachiim..*.

"hhuuaa... dasar senpai kurang ajar" Jawab Tobi dengan kasar *Obito mode: on*.

"woi! Budek apa lo pada..." Kata Pein yang sudah keluar dari kamar akibat kegaduan 2 makhluk ini, eh ralat, maksudku 2 hewan ini *sama aja begooo...*.

Malam Harinya:

"ketua, ngapain kita berkumpul? Ada pembagian zakat apa? " Kata si keriput super *author diamaterasu oleh itachi*.

"apa zakat! Allhamdulillah akhirnya penderitaanku berakhir.."kata Hidan sujud sukur (Author : Nih anak agamanya apa sih? *geleng-geleng* ), yang lain sweatdrop.

"bukan bego, ini tentang masalah tadi siang..."jawab Pein selaku ketua bejat (?) *author ditimpuk besi 1 ton*.

"eh ketua mau bantu masalah gue?" Kata ikan darat *author disamehada*.

"eh benar senpai ! ?" Kata Tobi sambil menjauh dari Dei (Dei : hush sana, lega gw dia gak deketin lagi un).

"urusi saja masalah kalian sendiri, bego!" Jawab Pein marah tingkat jashin.

"hooo..." Sorak tobitame serentak.

"mumpung sekarang malam minggu, kalian cari pacar aja sana dari pada di sini berisiknya gak karuan, terus yang jaga gw sama Konan (Author: Bilang aja mau berduaan bareng sama Konan kan? II Pein: kok tahu? Mau mata-matain yah? II Author: Kok kamu juga tahu sih? *plak! * Author ditampar pake kertas besi).

BTS (Back To Story).

"yosh! gw semangat, ayo kawan-kawan..." Jawab Itachi dengan semangat api yg membara melebihi panasnya amaterasu (author : dasar jones..*author digenjutsu sampe tepar...x_x*).

"males gw un, besok aja un.." Jawab Dei males, nih anak dah ada kesempatan cari cewe masih aja nolak *author dikejar burung C3 Deidara*.

"ooh ya udah, Sasori ayo pergi.." Kata Itachi sambil geret Sasori (Sasori : dasar keriput main geret aja, emang gw kambing...).

"e-eehh, gak jadi deng un.."ucap Dei gugup dan lekas ikut grup itahidkuzu.

"yosh ayo berangkat..." Kata Itachi semangat, nih anak dah kelewat OOC deh.

"yooo..." Jawab para jones tak kalah semangat (dikeroyok itadeihidkuzu, eh ralat masuknya jomblo ganteng *baca=terpaksa ngucap*).

Di pasar malam:

"oi! Kita berpencar..." Perintah Itachi pake TOA, yang lain + pengunjung budek seketika (Mikoto : Itachi, kenape lo jadi OOC gini sih..).

"hn(un)..." Jawab mereka. kenapa Zetsu sama Kisame tidak ikut? Gak usah ditanya, liat aja mukanya (bayangin aja mukanya pas ketemu cewe terus bayangin reaksi cewe itu?) *author dicincang sama Kisame dan dilumat ama Zetsu.*Reader : sadis bener..."geleng-geleng"*.

kita liat posisi para akatsukies nista kita (ditimpuk ama pein).

Deidara:

"waduh mau kemana ya un..." Kata si blonde yg masih diragukan gendernya lagi kebingungan *C4 melayang ke author* . Saat berjalan (tak) sengaja ditabrak oleh gadis yg berambut kaya buntut kuda *diledakin ama bunga peledak* berwarna kuning dan berpakaian mirip sai tetangga sebelah author *diledakin lagi*, eh salah, tetangga Naruto maksudnya.

"ehh...maaf gak sengaja" Kata cewe itu sopan.

"gpp kok..un, eh, boleh kenalan gak ? " Tanya Dei yg sepertinya terpesona oleh cewe itu (Dei : iya donk, dia kayanya baik deh, gak kaya Konan yg galaknya kaya kingkong ngidam... wadaw! Siapa nih yg lempar sendal ini || Konan : gw, emang masalah ! ? *marah tingkat jashin* || Dei : alamat buruk nih...|| Author : semoga arwah Dei diterima di sisi tuhan...amin || Dei : woi thor, lo doain gw mati, HAH ! un *author dikebiri ama Dei*)

"boleh namaku Ino, kalo kamu?" Tanya balik cewe itu yg ternyata bernama Ino.

"Deidara the boommen (?) panggil aja Deidara, um~ Ino, jalan yuk, sambil liat-liat pemandangan" Ajak Dei dgn machonya (?).

"gimana yah, daripada gw boring mending iya aja deh..." Jawab Ino sedikit merona akan kemachonya *terpaksa nulis takut dibom ke 145 oleh Dei (jaga2 kalo Dei lempar c4 lagi)*.

"yes..." Batin Dei jingkrak-jingkrak mirip Tobi, bisa dipastikan bawa virus Tobirifus Nulariautizitus(?) milik tobi bisa menular.

Konan and Pein:

Di markas yang gelap, penuh saudara author (baca : kecoa, tikus, tokek)|| Author : woi napa nama gw dibawa juga ! ? *jitak narator ampe kongslet *||). Terlihat Pein dan Konan lagi berduaan di pinggir pintu goa ( hanyo lagi ngapain? ),ohh ternyata mereka lagi bergurau gombal (Author : gw kira mau lakukan adegan rate-M|| Pein : lo minggat baru gue lakuin perintah lo|| Konan : perintah apa sih Pein-kun? || Pein : WTF! G-ga-gak llakuui-iin apa-apa kok Ko-konan chan|| Konan : yakin? || Pein : yakin, seyakin muka abstrak Kisame *Kisame : huuaachiimm*|| Author : itu bo...* tuuiinngg! * author mental ke langit 8 (?) akibat tendangan sakti milik pein).

"gak sia-sia gue belajar ama hidan hehehe" Batin Pein.

"ayang Konan~ sini deh.." Kata Pein dengan lebay bin amit-amit

"ada apa yayang Pein~" Kata Konan ikutan lebay, tapi beda ama Pein, kalo Pein amit-amit kalo Konan imut-imut (?).

"bapak kamu jualan sate yah?" Pein mulai gombalnya.

"kok tahu abang".

"karena ayang telah menusuk-nusuk hati abang dgn cintamu" Ucapan Pein membuat Konan blushing sedang (?).

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi dingin. Ya jelas, orang lagi tongkrongan di depan goa, mana di tengah hutan lagi.

"ibu kamu suka pake baju putih ya?" Jawab Konan dgn muka pucet.

"kok tahu?".

"liat aja di sampingmu..." Jawab Konan sambil ngibrit masuk ke goa, ninggalin Pein yang kebingunan.

"kok prasaan gue gak enak yah.." Batin Pein, saat melihat di samping kanannya (posisi Konan tadi di kiri) Pein kaget setengah idup (?) ketika yg dia lihat itu adalah...

"ku..ku...kuntilanak!" Jerik Pein ngibrit masuk ke goa.

Itachi:

Di pasar malam yg sangat ramai seramai semut berdemo (?), sang pemuda keriputan (di genjutsu oleh itachi ampe tepar x_x) berjalan-jalan dekat cafe. Entah nih anak kesambet apa, dia masuk ke dalam cafe dan langsung mesan 3 pizza ama es teh di meja nomer 2 (buset nih anak banyak duit, bagi donk (muka melas : on). Itachi : gak, karena lo dah hina gw daritadi, jadi NO...author pundung di pojokan cafe *sejak kapan author di situ? ,au ah terang) sedang asik menunggu pesanan. Sebuah getaran dgn skala 9,9 *Hancur tuh cafe* melanda cafe itu.

"prasaan gak ada gempa deh, tadi gw tanya ke BPGK (Badan Pusat Gempa Konoha) gak terjadi apa-apa, tapi kok gw merinding ya?" Batin Itachi cemas.

"ITACHI-KUN..."dan benar saja firasat Itachi terjadi, terdengar 6-8 suara cempreng dri meja nomer 9 dan 12, mending cewe lah enak didengar, ini banci... kujelaskan sekali lagi, para **BANCI**.

"daripada pantat gw yg imbasnya mending gw cabut ah" Kata Itachi langsung lari secepat pesawat jet melintas *wow*.

Hidan and Kakuzu:

Kita liat ke barat daya untuk melihat apa yg dilakukan Kakuzu ama Hidan, woi kameramen cepet oon, tapi jgn kecepetan juga donk jalannya...oke lupakan yg tadi.

Hidan dan Kakuzu lagi berjalan santai di sekitar tempat penjualan makanan (emang penjualan mayat kaya di cannon *author dijahit mulutnya biar diem*).

"hei Kuzu ke sana yuk.." Ajak Hidan sambil nunjuk ke tempat penjual es doger.

"gak, gue lagi gak bawa duit" Jawab Kakuzu datar, padahal di dalam saku celana bagian kiri ada duit tuh sekitar 500.000 ryo, katanya buat nyogok cewe untuk pergi jalan ama Kakuzu, sungguh bodoh dikau Hidan *curit melayang*.

"ih~ pelit, dasar bendahara(m) bangkotan mata duitan" Bentak Hidan dgn kata-kata 'suci'. setelah ngambek 3 jam, Hidan kaget ketika patnernya (atau semenya) *author dipanggang oleh Hidan karena dibilang uke* ||Author : lo kok gak terima sih?|| Hidan : gw bukan 'uke' setan|| Author : kalo bukan uke, kenapa lo terus satu ranjang ama Kakuzu malah ampe peluk-pelukan segala lagi...|| Hidan(blush) : ap...|| Author : apa? Mau apa lagi mau kupotong gajimu lagi...(mirip emak mbentak anaknya yg ketahuan nyolong toge (?)|| Hidan : *bruuk* ampun mak, Hidan khilaf...) menghilang layaknya hantu yg haus darah (Hidan : bukan haus darah tapi haus duit...)

"Zu lo dimana..." Kata Hidan sambil tingak tinguk, saat kembali ke jalan yg salah (?) *ngasah pisau* eh ralat, jalan sebelumnya dgn mengaktifkan mata melotot.

'lo dimana sih Zu, bikin orang susah aja' Batin Hidan.

Di pertigaan jalan, Hidan liat seseorang yg mirip Kakuzu. ciri-cirinya sih tua, berkerudung layaknya orang india dan matanya hijau mirip uang 20.000 rupiah (Narator : itu Kakuzu OON *narator menjitak pala author*). Mata Hidan dipelototin lagi *gak takut tuh matanya keluar*, ternyata benar yg dia lihat adalah sang seme, Kakuzu (Hidan melirik Author seakan berkata "ape lo bilang ! ?" dan author membalas lirikan Hidan dgn pandangan seakan menjawab "gk terima gw tusbol lo, mau?", Hidan pun balik ke habitatnya sambil megangin pantatnya) yang ternyata lagi jualan es kelapa muda.

"huh bikin susah orang aja" Jawab Hidan.

Sasori and Hidan:

Baru 20 menit melangkah menjauhi Kakuzu, Hidan melihat Sasori lagi berjalan sendiri.

"hei Sas.." Panggil Hidan sambil melambaikan tangan dan dijawab 'hn' oleh yang bersangkutan.

"mana si tua bangkotan itu" Tanya Sasori dengan datar sedatar tembok goa markas *author diburu Hiruko*.

"biasa, dia mencari istri (uang) lagi, hiks...hiks...aku dicampakan olehnya" Jawab Hidan dengan nada bencesnya, Sasori yang mendengar nada bences Hidan terasa penging. Beberapa menit berjalan ada yg membuat kaki mereka berhenti bersamaan.

"hei Sas ada cewe tuh! Gue duluan yah, bye... muuaahh~" Kata Hidan dengan genitnya yg bikin Sasori muntah 5 ember.

"cih, gw doain tuh cewe jadi-jadian.." Jawab Sasori, setelah itu dia jalan kembali.

Kita liat ke Hidan:

Dengan semangat 50 (?), Hidan berlari menabrak apapun. Dari nenek-nenek, tante, gadis, kucing, bahkan yg parahnya Hidan (tak) sengaja pegang-pegang -EHEM- tante yang rambut kuning berkucir 2 dan berjidat lebar (dah tahu kan, males deskripsinya *Author dismack Tsunade* ).

"hei cewe...hoh... hoh, boleh kenalan gak? " Kata Hidan sambil mengatur napas.

"Boleh, nama kyyuuu Maru chi oro, panggil aja Maru" jawab sosok itu dengan nada genit, sebelas dua belas sama Hidan.

"ehem, nama gw Hidan, mau gak jalan sama abang, tapi sebelum itu bolehkah saya melihat muka dikau yg tertutup kain itu?" Jawab Hidan dengan dagdigdug

'kalo dia cantik gw bakalan ngelakuin ritual 10 thn full' Batin Hidan sambil berdoa ke dewa Jashin. Naas, doa Hidan tidak diterima karena dewa jashin lagi sakit perut, poor Hidan.

Saat mau menurunkan kain itu hidan dah kalangkabut untuk tidak dagdigdug.

1 detik...Hidan masih dagdigdug.

2 detik...masih tetap seperti biasa, dag-dig-dug.

3 detik setengah muka telah keliatan...makin kencang dag-dig-dug nya.

4 detik...makin kencang, dan

5 detik, muka itu terlihat semua dan Hidan tepar dengan santai sentosa sembari mulut berbusa.

"eh ayang Hidan kenapa pingsan, bangun dong ayang, aike kan jadi takut..." Jawab Maru, oh~ yg membuat Hidan pingsan adalah wajah Maru yg sebenarnya adalah Orchimaru.

APA! MARU SEBENERNYA OROCHIMARU YG NYAMAR JADI BANCI?

* **bruukkk***

Author ikut pingsan kaya Hidan.

'oh jashin-sama, kenapa aku diberi cobaan kaya gini. Apakah saya kurang tampan,oh~ jashin-sama' Batin Hidan disela pingsannya.

*Dewa jashin=hhuuaachiiim...*.

Kembali ke Sasori:

"duh kemana lagi gue, dah mulai sepi nih" Jawab Sasori dengan ngambek, walaupun ngambek dia makin unyu || Bayangin author lgi nyubit pipi Sasori|| Author : kyyaaa...*bences author kumat*.

"eh ada orang tuh, mudah-mudahan cewe bukan kaya tante-tante yg liatin gue penuh napsu..." Jawab Sasori sambil melirik ke tante-tante yang lagi liatin dia dengan napsu.

"hei boleh kenalah gak? Namaku Sasori, namamu? " Tanya Sasori dengan tampang se-cool mungkin, mukanya sengaja diarahkan ke samping katanya biar cool gitu (author sibuk nyatet 'cara jadi orang cool').

"b0olehh..."jawab orang itu dengan nada berat.

"kok suaranya berat amat kaya nenek-nenek, perasaan gue gak enak nih" Batin Sasori dengan dahi berkeringat dingin. Setelah melihat ke depannya...

"kyyyaaa! Nenek chiyo..." Bences Sasori kumat (efek bergaul terlalu lama dengan Deidara).

"oh ternyata kau yang biang kerok di sini yah ! ?" Jawab sosok itu yg tak lain tak bukan adalah neneknya, chiyo.

"ampun nenek, gue khilaf... jangan hukum gue jadi kugutsu lagi nek, gue udah kapok jadi cebol, jgn buat Saso jdi cebol lagi nek" Jawab Sasori sambil sujud-sujud.

Di markas:

"apes bener gue nih, masa gue harus ketemu nenek chiyo di sana, apes-apes" Keluh Sasori galau.

"elo masih mending, daripada gue ama Konan tadi ketemu kuntilanak" Jawab Pein masih merinding begitu juga Konan.

"itu tadi Tobi, Pein senpai, bukan kuntilanak " Jawab Tobi.

FASTBACK:

3 orang jones *digampar tobikisazet* lagi jalan-jalan muterin gua kaya tukang ronda, ya mau gimana lagi, mau jalan-jalan ikutin yg lain malah saat sampe di sana semua pengunjung dah pada minggat semua karena efek maha dashyat dari Kisame sama Zetsu *dikebiri ama Zetsu dan Kisame*. Kisame tak sengaja liat 2 makhluk keras *lo kira batu?|| Author : daripada makhluk halus ,hayo? * sedang duduk dipinggir pintu, Kisame bertatap muka dengan Zetsu sambil menampakan senyum licik mereka kecuali Tobi karena dia gak tahu apa-apa.

"ih~ kok Kisame senpai sama Zetsu senpai senyum-senyum gaje mana saling tatapan lagi. Jangan-jangan nih senpai udah gila akibat tidak ikut dengan senpai lainnya atau mereka sedang yaoi'an...hii~ serem" Batin Tobi. ( Author : Oh Tobi, kalo mau polos jangan terlalu dong nanti author cubit pipinya baru nyesel deh|| Obito : apa yg main cubit pipi hn... || Author : WTF! –bukan, a-a-anda salah orang, hehehe...).

BTS

"gue ada rencana nih" Jawab Kisame dgn senyuman misterius.

"sama, gue juga. Jangan-jangan kita sepikiran" Jawab Zetsu sambil tersenyum misterius.

"kita emang sepikiran guys" Kisame langsung meluk Zetsu layaknya kekasih yg telah pulang setelah 100 tahun bertapa (?) *Zetsu : itu mah pekerjaan hidan*, Zetsu membalas pelukan. Dipastikan bahwa perkataan Tobi ada benarnya.

"tuh kan bener mereka yaoi'an" Batin Tobi cengo.

"bii..tob..TOBI " Panggil Zetsu.

"ayy ayy kapten, ada apa? " Jawab Tobi langsung tegap layaknya prajurit.

"kau akan diberi tugas mulia oleh kami, jendral Tobi" Kali ini yg bicara si Kisame.

"hamba akan menjalankannya, komandan" Jawab Tobi dgn semangat.

FASTBACK END:

"itulah senpai, tugas mulianya yaitu jahilin Pein senpai dan Konan senpai" Jawab Tobi panjang x lebar = Luas (?).

"Tobi, kau..." Jawab Pein dgn deathglare terkuat, bahkan Konan didekatnya sampai mrinding.

"jadi kalian bertiga yang ganggu kencan gue, chibaku tensei..." Jawab pein. Dan seketika terbentuk 4 bulan di langit (1 yang asli, 3 palsu), yang lain Cuma membalas cengo.

"apes juga tadi gue, malah ketemu sama ular derik itu" Jawab Hidan lesu.

"maksudmu Orochimaru?" Tanya Sasori dan dianggukan oleh Hidan. setelah itu terdengar tawaan keras dari semua akatsuki–tobikisazet, malah parahnya Sasori yg paling kenceng tawanya

Hidan pundung di pojok layaknya penunggu gua.

"gw kaya... gw kaya, hahaha" Jawab Kakuzu senang.

"gak nanya elo kikir" Jawab semua akatsuki–hitokisazet. Setelah itu kakuzu mendekati ukenya *dipelirik lagi oleh hidan*.

"Dan gw boleh di sini...?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"mau apa elo?" Hidan balik tanya dgn aura suramnya.

"mau pundung bareng ama elo" Jawab Kakuzu, mereka pun pundung bersama, yg lain sweatdrop.

"gimana Dei, lo berasil gak?" Tanya Konan.

"berasil dong! masa Dei gak bisa, hehehe..." Jawab Dei dengan cengiran yg mirip Naruto. Kalo Naruto giginya itu putih, kalo Dei giginya coklat (?) *habis ngunyah tanah liat katanya* yang lain sweatdrop (lagi).

"masih untung lo Dei, lah gue belum apa-apa dah dikejar ama banci..." Jawab Itachi agak kecewa dan dibalas tawaan oleh anggota akatsuki –tobikisahidkuzuzetsu. Bisa dipastikan bahwa Itachi ikut pundung bareng Hidan ama Kakuzu dan membuat yg lain sweatdrop ke tiga kalinya.

 **~TAMAT~**

uwaaa akhirnya selesai juga, kriting nih tangan hehehe (maklum baru pertama ngetik fict jadi gini).

Kisame: "apaan nih fict, kok gw gak banyak di fict ini...".  
Zetsu: "sama guys, kita sependeritaan *meluk kisame*".  
Kisame: *balas peluk zetsu*.  
Tobi: "tuh kan mereka yaoi'an" *cengo* (Akatsuki *sweatdrop*).  
Author: "wooiii ngapain di sini...minggat sana, hush hush"(ngusir akatsuki layaknya ngusir anak ayam. Sasuke=hhuuaacchimm..).  
Hidan: *nodongin tangan*.  
Author: "mau ape lo?".  
Hidan: "janjimu...gaji yg lo bilangin tadi".  
Author: "janji? (author pikunnya kumat) *hidan lempar sendal*.  
 ***TEPLEK!*.  
** Author: "apaan lo main lempar aja, HAH!".  
Hidan: "biar lo inget...cepet mana gajinya(sambil ngasah curit).  
Batin author: 'nih anak pasti ketularan Kakuzu, jadi matrenya ikut kebawa'.  
Author: "ya ya, entar tapi jika ada yang 'REVIEW' dari para senpai-senpai yg baik hati sana. Lu yg lanjutin acara penutupannya, gw mau mikir lagi buat cerita baru...".  
Hidan: "gue pegang janjimu... ehem, tolong di REVIEW YAH! PARA SENPAI YANG BAIK HATI DAN TI-... *Dilempar sendal sama author karena teriak-teriak*.

Ehem... waktunya, **review!** *dikejar Hidan sambil bawa curit karena teriak-teriak* **FLAME** juga gak papa kok, ane dah siap *sambil bawa es batu*.


End file.
